Jungle Tickles
by KaaMan
Summary: Sensual stories of Jungle Book. Have FUN reading, and feel free to review.


It was around midnight in the jungle. The start shined brightly in the night sky. Mowgli and Bagheera were sleeping up in a tree. Mowgli couldn't sleep very well. He could barely see the village over the hill. He was beginning to hate it there. He loved being free in the jungle, where no one could tell him what to do. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Then Kaa appeared. His tongue flickered as he saw the two creatures sleeping below him. A green ring went around his eyes when he spotted Bagheera. He was so big and black… An idea slipped into his mind.

Kaa's face got close to Bagheera's. His tongue tickled Bagheera's nose. The black panther sneezed and woke up.

"K-Kaa!" Bagheera yelped. "What is you are doing here? Can't you see we're sleeping?"

Kaa chuckled and formed a coil around Bagheera's shoulders. "Oh, I am so sssssorry," Kaa hissed. "I can help you go back to sssssleep…"

"Th-that won't be necessary," Bagheera said. "Please leave us in peace."

Kaa chuckled again as he pressed his nose against Bagheera's. "I need you to pleasure me," said the snake.

"P-p-please, Kaa.." Bagheera groaned as Kaa began to hypnotize. Soon his eyes began to mimic Kaa's.

"Yessssss… Good Bagheera…" cooed Kaa as the coils made their way downward Soon the coils reached Bagheera's midsection. The tip of the tail started to play with the panther'scock, causing to harden and erect. The middle of the coils wrapped around each leg and spread them apart, making Bagheera totally exposed.

Bagheera began squirming. "Please, Kaa…" he groaned as he bagan to resist. Kaa looked deep into his eyes, weakening his resistance and arousing him more. Kaa started pumping Bagheera with his tail.

A PING went off inside Bagheera's mind, denying him any resistance. A wide, stupid grin crept on his face as he felt Kaa's tail rub his cock. Finally he was pushed to lie on his belly. Kaa slithered to Bagheera's lower body to inspect his work. He smiled as he saw Bagheera's rock-hard penis. He licked it slowly, tasting the sweat on it. He brushed his lips on the cock's head. He slithered back up to Bagheera's face.

"Lick my penisssss, Bagheera," Kaa hissed seductively. Bagheera felt something hard and long touching his chin. It was Kaa's dick. Bagheera immediately obeyed and slid his large tongue over it. Kaa gasped as he did so. He began thrusting into the black panther's mouth. His head was swinging around. Bagheera began licking the underside of the snake's cock, Kaa could feel the semen building up and ready to shoot out of his strained dick. Kaa had never reached the length before. He intensified the tailjob he was giving to tip of his tail slid into the peehole of the dick's head. Bagheera's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth, trying to breathe, put nothing came out. He lowered his head and bit down on Kaa's penis, trying to send him a message to stop.

Kaa only moaned in pleasure. As he came in Bagheera's mouth, his talm came out of Bagheera's mouth and began to squeeze the panther's balls. Bagheera sighed in relief and continued the blowjob he was giving to his master.

"Now, my slave…" Kaa giggled. "Allow me to return the favor…"

The snake's large dick pulled out of the black panther's mouth and slithered down toward his midsection. The panther was breathing hard in anticipation. The rings in his eyes were still going strong. Soon, Kaa's dick was stroking Bagheera's. Kaa rolled him over on his back. His pressed against the panther's thigh. Kaa moved his head over to Bagheera's cock and he started giving him his own blowjob. Kaa's tobgue wrapped around the member and slid up and down, up and down, up and down. Bagheera began drooling, loving the feeling. Kaa's dick went down to Bagheera's ass, ready to fuck. Kaa frowned as Bagheera rejected the snake dick trying to enter him. He thrust again, with much more power. He still couldn't enter Bagheera's ass. Another idea popped into Kaa's head. He turned around and saw Mowgli s;eeping peacefully… He undid the coils around Bagheera. As Kaa wnet over to Mowgli, Bagheera straddled the three and began humping it, still under Kaa's spell.

Kaa rolled Mowgli over and pulled off his loincloth. His tongue flickered as he inspected Mowgli's ass. "Yessss," Kaa said. "Your assss wil except my penissss, unlike your friend over there…" He turned his head around to see Bagheera humping the tree wildly.

The thickest part of Kaa's body wrapped around Mowgli's midsection and started massaging it. The snake was twitching in excitement. He never thought that he'd end up fucking the man-cub. He didn't care. He rolled Mowgli back on his back. Their dicks pressed against each other. Mowgli's eyes opened wide as he felt the warm, wet shaft touch his cock. He looked at the snake cock. It was drenched in sweat and semen. He srarted lick Kaa's face. The snake was surprised the man-cub was doing this unhypnotized.

Just then, Bagheera yanked Kaa off of Mowgli. Rings of color were still in his eyes. He threw Kaa's entire body off of the tree, so it just Mowgli and Bagheera on it. Mowgli looked at his panther friend half-asleep. Bagheera walked over to Mowgli like a predator stalking prey. He pounced on Mowgli. His entire body on top of him. He wrapped his arms and legs around the man-cub and started humping, with their ballsacks rubbing against one another. By this time Mowgli was completely awake, but he didn't try to get Bagheera off of him. The panther lowered himself a bit, his dick searching for Mowgli's ass. Soon enough, he find out. With a loud grunt, he stuck his panther cock in the man-cub butthole. Bagheera like the warm and hair feeling in there.

Mowgli was having a great time. He groaned as the semen was boiling up in his strained balls. He came over and over again on Bagheera's belly. Then they soon rolled over with Mowgli and top.

Mowgli looked at Bagheera's face and saw that the rings of color were no longer in his eyes. Bagheera was doing this freely? Of couse, Mowgli was doing this freely as well. The panther was drooling massively. He groaned in please he felt Bagheera's penis unload in the man-cub ass.


End file.
